


Fly Me to the Moon

by Likedeadends



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fear of Flying, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, meet cute, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends
Summary: Johnny hates flying. But Mark is getting married in London and Johnny is his best man.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Fly Me to the Moon

When Johnny was eight years old his family went on vacation in California. The flight was four hours long and somewhere between O’Hare and LAX they ran into a thunderstorm. It wasn’t anything too scary at first, the plane shook a little but Johnny was watching an action movie so it just felt immersive. 

It felt immersive until the plane took a sharp dip in the sky, enough that Johnny bounced in his seat and his iPod fell to the ground. He looked at his mom and tried to pretend he didn’t see her looking shocked. Looking scared. If his parents were scared that meant he needed to be too. 

They ended up having to ground early, in Denver, the entire cabin spilling into the airport and anxiously waiting around the check-in counter for news. The plane had taken some damage. They had to wait for repairs. 

As compensation for the inconvenience they were given twenty-five dollar meal vouchers. Johnny hasn’t eaten Burger King since. 

\--

Johnny hates flying. 

He has driven through hundreds of long nights in order to avoid quick puddle jumps. Everytime he watches the loading circle on the Delta website, he remembers being in the plane, circling tarmac, and his father mumbling to his mother that this is something pilots do to burn fuel-- that way if there’s a crash there won’t be as much fire. 

He hates flying. But Mark is getting married in London and Johnny is his best man. 

When Mark first brought it up, Johnny thought it had to be a joke. No way would his best friend force him onto a twelve hour cross atlantic flight in order to be present for his wedding. 

It sparked a few fights and a half a night of resentment. But eventually Johnny booked his ticket. (Actually, he made Mark book it and pay for it… then ended up paying him back because it felt a little too mean before his wedding). 

He hates flying. And somehow Mark managed to book him a flight that none of their friends were on. 

So, that's how Johnny finds himself in a window seat on an Airbus A380, leg shaking violently and just waiting for takeoff so he can pull out his laptop and overthink about work, instead. 

A man sits beside him but thankfully doesn’t get into a battle over the armrest. Johnny is not in the mood. He really wishes he’d taken an extra shot at the bar before boarding instead of being doomed to wait for the in flight service to start. 

“First time?” A soft voice asks from the right. It appears his blessedly non-confrontational seatmate is friendly. 

Johnny spares a short glance, cuts an anxious grin and a short puff of breath disguised as a laugh. “Not exactly.” 

“Just not fond of it?” 

“No, not really,” another puff of breath. 

If nothing else, at least the man is gorgeous. The first glance didn’t offer the opportunity for Johnny to relish it, but when he looked again he thought he wouldn’t mind sharing the armrest. There’s something classic about the man, dark brown hair neatly styled around his face, looking perfect with his glasses. His skin is dewy, which is entirely unfair given it’s close to midnight and they’re all crammed into this tuna can and Johnny’s wearing sweatpants. 

“Nothing to feel bad about. A lot of people get anxious about flying.” Usually Johnny doesn’t like being babied. He thinks he could play up the anxiety if it meant this man would keep looking at him.

“I’m okay, just had a bad time last time I flew.” Almost ten years ago. Who’s counting? 

“Well, I’m an old pro. And I know the pilot. You’re in good hands.” The smile he casts towards Johnny is warm and inviting. Johnny’s on the armrest, subconsciously pushing into the stranger’s space. 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” The hint of coyness comes out, momentarily overpowering Johnny’s anxiety. 

“It’s just a simple fact. I wouldn’t mind if you choose to be impressed, though.” And, okay, maybe Johnny can do this. “I’m Kun.” 

His hand reaches out, breaches the border of the armrest and Johnny meets it in his territory. 

“Johnny.” 

Then the engine roars to life and Johnny thinks that no man on earth is sexy enough or charming enough to overpower how terrifying flying is. Johnny’s grip tightens in Kun’s and then he pulls away, embarrassed. 

“Hey, I’m not kidding. You’re in good hands. The weather’s clear tonight, should be an easy flight.” Kun says it with conviction, like a promise. Johnny’s parents always told him not to listen to strangers. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. No big deal. People fly in planes all the time. I’m more likely to die getting hit in the head by a falling coconut.” It’s the same conversation Johnny had multiple times with Mark. Funny enough, being told your fears are improbable does not suddenly chase them away. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Johnny. Just… It’ll be a good flight. And if anything goes wrong, you’re with a seasoned professional.” There’s another smile, this one a little more private. Like it was created just for Johnny to fall into.

“No offense, but you’re a stranger. You expect me to put my trust in you like that?” 

“You could get to know me.” Kun offers, by way of anything else. 

\--

Johnny gets through the safety briefing by apologizing to Kun for interrupting their conversation, putting his airpods in, and blasting Blink-182 until the presentation is over. He figures if something goes wrong, he’ll probably die anyways and ratcheting up his fear by watching a poor man’s 1000 Ways To Die won’t help him get through the rest of the flight. 

Kun doesn’t say anything in protest. Johnny can feel eyes on him, they just don’t carry the weight of judgement. At least he’s next to someone nice. 

Take off is worse. 

Johnny still has the music blaring. He looks apologetically over to Kun then pulls the shade on the window down as they race down the runway. Then he presses back into his seat, squeezes his eyes shut, and pretends very hard that he’s just on a very fast bus. 

His stomach drops out of his ass when he feels them leave the ground. 

A very fast, very magical bus, that only hovers a few feet off the ground. 

He’s gripping the armrests like life rafts.

His chest is heaving like he’s just run a marathon. 

A lifetime seems to pass from the time Johnny closes his eyes until Kun is nudging him very gently. Johnny takes a deep breath, counts to three, then peeks an eye open adventurously. He pulls his airpod out when Kun starts talking.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous and order you a drink, but they’re starting in flight service. Would you like anything?” 

“Rum and Coke.” Johnny says, surprised he’s even unable to unlock his jaw enough to get the words out. Kun looks pleased for a moment, brow twitching and lips pressing together to contain a grin. 

“I have to admit I guessed that one.” 

“Is that what all the aviophobics drink?” Johnny is well-versed in this dictionary. 

“No, I just have an eye for things like that.” It’s a natural taper in the conversation and Johnny is grateful to not feel pressured to do more. Kun is a nice distraction in short moments, but there still is no man sexy enough to keep Johnny’s heart from racing (no matter how sweet those dimples are). 

When he presses play on his music, he leaves one airpod on the tray table in front of him. Just in case. 

\--

One Rum and Coke and half an album later, Johnny does feel somewhat better. His knee is still bouncing up and down, but he’s braved opening the blind enough to take a peek outside. There are scatterings of city lights beneath them and the twinkle of stars above. He takes a breath, unfocuses his eyes, and feels like he’s in space. 

“Beautiful right?” Kun asks, still on his side of the armrest but leaning forward enough to see out the little space of window Johnny’s left open. 

“Yeah. This I’ve always understood.” It’s like being nowhere and everywhere. If Johnny just wills himself past his fears, he could see why people like this. 

“Sunrise will be gorgeous if you’re awake.” Then as soon as he’s there, he’s gone. Retreated back to his seat and settling into whatever he’s doing on his laptop. 

Johnny’s own laptop was still stowed under the seat in front of him. He just didn’t have the motivation to do it, wrapped up in his music and getting distracted by map on the little airplane TV screen that shows how far they’ve flown, what city they’re over. 

The little animated airplane is inching closer and closer to the vast expanse of the Atlantic and Johnny wishes for nothing more than another drink. 

\-- 

They hit turbulence while Chris Martin is crooning softly in Johnny’s left ear.

Johnny white knuckles the armrest faster than he’s done anything else in his life. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Comes that soothing voice, slowly becoming more familiar as time passes. “Happens sometimes, nothing major. You’re safe.” Kun’s arm brushes just barely against Johnny’s and he’s almost appalled at how comforting he finds it. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just… It doesn’t even make sense how we’re in the air in the first place.” Johnny’s anxiety takes control of his tongue, makes him say that even when he was gearing up to play it off. 

“Well, I could explain the mechanics of it to you. I’m just not sure it would actually make you feel any better.” Kun’s laugh gets swallowed up by the hum of the engine. Johnny thinks there is no greater injustice. 

“Tell me something else then. What did you have for dinner last night?” Johnny asks, fast and staccato, hands still clenched to fist. 

“Pizza. Pineapple and mushroom.” 

This must be a test, Johnny thinks. No man can be perfect. And then: “What did you have?”

“Oh,” he’s caught off guard. What did he have for dinner last night? Is this a test? “Pad thai.”

Kun hums, looking pleased. Johnny hasn’t noticed but his grip is lightening up. 

“What’s the last movie you watched?” Kun asks. Johnny feels vaguely like he’s in middle school and playing twenty questions with his crush. 

“Parasite.” He hopes that’s a suitable answer. He isn’t really one for movies. They take too much out of him in one sitting. “You?” 

“The Notebook.” Kun nods towards the screen in front of him. The Notebook is, in fact, playing. Kun hasn’t worn headphones the entire flight. “Tell me a secret?”

Johnny’s brows furrow. He supposed there’s no harm in allowing Kun this question, after all the man already knows his worst fear. 

“I’m still kind of pissed at my best friend for making me fly out to his wedding.” He doesn’t look at Kun when he says it, eyes averted back to the airplane on the screen. Progress. “He knows how I feel about all of this but told me I’m a shitty friend if I bail. And, I mean, don’t get me wrong. Obviously I’m here, I’m doing it. And I love him and I’m so proud to be his best man and I definitely don’t think his wedding should be about me or anything… Just, he didn’t even give me a choice. Told me I had to be there or I was dead to him.” 

Johnny’s hands are neutral now, coming to fold in his lap. It’s a pretty big confession, actually. He only felt safe enough telling Kun behind the mask of their anonymity. The promise of them parting ways in Heathrow. 

“That’s not really fair to you.” Kun eventually says, after looking like he was pondering for a bit. “I mean, it’s sweet that he wants you there at all costs.” It’s extremely measured as he talks, clearly trying to toe the line between agreeing with Johnny and down talking his best friend. 

Thinking about fighting with Mark just dredges up another bout of panic that, rather than masking his flight anxiety, seems to only be amplifying it. His teeth click together and he smiles sharply at Kun. “Tell me a secret.” 

Kun doesn’t look thrown off by the shift in conversation. He does pause and think about it for a moment. 

“I didn’t have a ticket for this flight.” He looks pleased with himself while he says it. Johnny only feels confused, prompting for Kun to continue. “I’m not scared of flying because I’m a pilot myself.” 

Johnny’s eyebrows shoot skyward. He feels another flush of embarrassment. “OH. That’s impressive. You… should have led with that.” Johnny tries to catch his bearing and his dignity. Kun just laughs and shakes his head. 

“That isn’t really the secret, Johnny.” He’s turned in his seat now, attention completely focused, eyes enthralling, dimple teasing. “One of the perks of being a pilot is I can board any flight with empty seats after the final boarding call. I… saw you at the bar earlier and, well, I’ve been thinking about going to Europe again for awhile so…” He at least has the decency to blush a gentle pink. Maybe not completely shy, but understanding this is a bold confession. 

Something warm blooms in Johnny’s chest, the first feeling of something other than dread since he got through security. 

“You followed me?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much. I said I was thinking about Europe anyways! But… I definitely intended to pick this seat.” 

Johnny’s flirt or fright response kicks in. Turbulence be damned. “Was I everything you expected?” 

It’s a little funny how he’s trying to be suave after openly panicking for the last three hours. ON his part, Kun at least looked the pleasant kind of amused. “And more.” 

\-- 

Johnny calls Mark from luggage claim.

“Hey, man, I’ll be there to get you in a bit. Traffic’s a bitch.” 

“No biggie, take your time.” He takes a breath, thinks of how much Mark owes him. “Hey, can I still say yes to bringing a plus one?” 

\-- 

Years later, Kun and Johnny have their own wedding twenty minutes from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #31resonance challenge created by @/je_oh_no on twt!! 
> 
> Unbeta'd because it was originally just going to be a thread fic but then turned into a monster. 
> 
> If you want to follow my twt you can find me @/suhjpeg 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
